Why
by Jacob.Uzumaki
Summary: "First Fan-Fic, be kind. Finn and Jake get called to the Candy Kingdom, Bubblegum asking for the heroes help in her dire need. But is this really a plead for help or a trap for the two. Future lemons in later Ch's. A FinnXFPXMarceline story.
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Jake were within their treehouse, just relaxing and waiting for, well for anything really, anything to come and happen. Things have been rather quiet these past few days. No Ice King kidnappings. No monsters out and about causing problems do to either hiding or in deep sleep. As well as every Kingdom in OOO seemed to be in a state of peace. Finn let out a tired sigh, he relaxed on the couch.

Finn had changed from the time he was 12 to now. He still wore shorts, but they went past his knees and had more pockets and these allowed for better running and stretching then his other ones, he still wore a blue shirt, had his bear hat on, but let a few strands of hair loose from time to time. He was taller and more mature, fitted for an 18-year-old hero. Jake was next to him, playing his viola, Finn letting his mouth open to let out a yawn the music boring him more and making him sleepy. Jake had gotten much better at playing it as the years went on. Finn closed his eyes about to go to sleep.

Then the sound of their phone ringing stopped Jake's playing, Jake stretched his hand towards the phone and bringing it back to him.

Jake "Hello, oh hi princess...okay...well be right there."

Jake said hanging up the phone and turned to look at Finn putting his Viola up in the process.

Jake "Hey Finn, Bubblegum called us to the Candy-"

Finn "Let's go."

Finn said enthusiastically cutting his brother off and running out the door. Even with time Finn still had that enthusiastic feature that never seemed to die off nor get old. Jake finished placing his viola back and chased after his brother. Once Jake caught up with Finn and placed him on his back they made their way towards the Candy Kingdom.

Finn and Jake made it past the kingdom's gates, and the change of atmosphere was noticeable. The once full of glee, joy-filled, and the happy Candy Kingdom where once music could be heard from entering the city. Was now full of gloom, depression, and heartache, music replaced with mourning. Finn and Jake looked around to see the saddened looks on people's faces. Some crying, some sobbing and whimpering to other's shoulders.

Finn "Hey, Jake what's up with the candy people?"

Finn whispered to his brother's ear.

Jake "I got no idea, must be why Bubblegum called us, let's go."

Jake said moving faster to the castle. Jake seeing the situation was crucial went through the window. Once they got there the stench of death hit their noses making them gag, and hold their breaths. They looked around to find moldy pizza boxes, broken flasks, and science equipment, beakers filled liquids that overfilled and bubbled out of their containers. The sound of a ghostly groan caught them off guard. Finn grabbed his sword, while Jake hid behind Finn, scared what might be within the room.

"Finn, Jake is that you?"

Bubblegum's voice was heard, Finn lowered his sword.

"Yes, princess, OH,"

Finn yelled at the way Bubblegum looked. Her lab coat was covered in candy blood, her hair a living mess, she had bags under her eyes, and looked like she hasn't slept, eat, or even bathe in weeks. Finn contained himself from yelling at her for how she looked. Jake cringed at her sight.

PB "Guys I know I look horrible. But there are more pressing matters at hand."

Bubblegum told them. walking to the window overlooking her kingdom.

Finn "What is it PB?"

Finn asked as he and his brother were trying not to throw up. as the smell had gotten stronger when she walked past us to the window.

PB "The candy people are dying."

She told them, Finn and Jake's eyes widened and their attitudes turned to shock. Finn's hand clenched to fists as his gaze turned serious.

PB "My people only have limited time, before they perish."

Finn "Tell us what you need Princess and we'll get it for you,"

Finn told her confidently. A steely look in his eyes and voice as his brother Jake simply nodded readily able to help any way he could.

PB "I need you two to get a gem protected by the Crystal Eye, that gem shall be able to cure the sickness that seems to be spreading throughout my kingdom."

Princess told them before she went into a coughing fit falling on the floor. Finn went over to help her up and was stopped by her hand being out telling them to stop.

PB "Just go and hurry I don't want to get you two sick either."

Finn "We're on it Princess, come on Jake."

Finn said as the two heroes went off towards the location of the Crystal Eye.


	2. Chapter 2

As Finn and Jake got near the crystal eye. Finn kept wondering what the crystal eye could do

maybe it had some kind of magic power to help her. Or maybe it had something else. He was

confused and as he started to go deep into thought Jake snapped him out of it.

Jake yelled at Finn that he had found it. Finn came running in the room with his sword ready to

fight the flaming flying eyes. When Jake saw him he stretched his arms to pick up the

diamond-like thing known as the crystal eye. When he picked it up four fiery floating eyes came

out.

First, Finn jumped up and with his Demon blood sword, sliced one in half. Jake then threw a

rock the size of a cow and it hit two of them. The force smashing two of them into the far end

wall turning them into a paste as fire leaped at the ground and wall from around the edges. Finn

then threw his sword and it powered through the air going straight threw the last of the

monsters. When the battle was over Finn picked up his sword and smiled at Jake as he busted

a hole so they could get out of the burning dungeon. Finn looked back at the dungeon throw the

whole they had made and frowned.

Finn "I remember those things being a lot stronger than that."

Jake "That was years ago buddy we've gotten a lot stronger since then."

Finn was silent knowing that Jake was probably right. When they made it out of the dungeon it

was night time and Jake suggested that we needed to set up camp for the night. Finn turned to

him and was about to argue when Jake held up his hand.

Jake "We will do it tomorrow it does them no good if we go tonight and on our way there we get

jumped and the gem gets snatched."

Finn groaned at him very upset trying to get this done for PB and the candy people tonight.

Finn "We could take them. I know we could. Jake, you said your self we've gotten a lot

stronger."

Jake "I don't want to risk it the people need it badly. So tomorrow the first thing we will do is take

it to them. Ok"

Finn " fine."

Finn turned his back to Jake as he laid down against a tree his brother starting a small

campfire. As he finished he stuck the gem in the ground and sat on it as he slowly drifted off.


End file.
